ibasketmanagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Every Manager of International Basketball Manager must follow these rules: *Disclaimer* The IBM Committee reserves the right to modify or expand these rules. If a manager breaks these rules, he/she will be punished, by ruling of the "IBM Committee", an association of users. A representative of this committee will assess the action and decide the penalty. Violations of rules is punishable by fines, suspension (retainment), or expulsion. In case of disagreement with the penalty or disagreement with the actions of the committee, you can appeal directly to the administrators. The administrator will not consider a case that has not been evaluated previously by the IBM Committee as a whole. *Disclaimer* 1) It is forbidden for users to have more than one team. Anyone managing more than one team will have their teams removed and face possible expulsion. Note: If two or more managers share IP (for example, managers connecting from the same network in universities, colleges, offices, internet cafes, etc.) they may not transfer, play private leagues for prizes, or engage in any action involving exchange of money or players between them or a common third party. Using third teams to transfer players between teams that share IP is considered cheating. Also exchanges as described in rules 9 and 11 will be more strictly scrutinized and are more likely to be considered cheating than transactions for teams that do not share IP. 2) It is forbidden to take advantage of some fault of the game. If a manager discovers an error or bug in the system, he or she is required to immediately inform an administrator, fiscal, or moderator through in-game messaging or via e-mail to info@ibasketmanager.com. It is prohibited to use automated scripts (programs) to collect information and/or interact with the Website and its services. 3) All copyright laws apply to material within the game. It is forbidden to take over the material with copyright to which the user has access during the game. 4) IBM is not liable in any time for the use of copyrighted material provided by a user to the game. IBM has the right to delete such material if necessary. 5) Always keep peace and civility with the other players. Of course rivalries are allowed, (even buying players from your opponent via hostile/release clause to avoid facing them), but remember this is just a game. 6) Transfers with a price that is too high or low compared to market price may be adjusted to market price by a fiscal or administrator by fines. 7) Intentional deceit in trade or misrepresentation of player's progression, forecast or market value is against the rules. This includes, but is not limited to: image manipulation, renaming players, misrepresenting player abilities, or grossly misrepresenting a player’s value. Misleading other players can result in immediate expulsion from the game. 8) Any action that deliberately weakens your team can be punished. This includes, but is not limited to: selling your team to less than 5 players, buying or selling higher or lower than market value, playing a lineup or formation to manipulate standings. If another team benefits from these types of actions, that team may also be fined or punished. 9) You are not allowed to help others excessively. Doing so may result in immediate expulsion from the game for both the person providing excess aid and the person receiving it. This includes, but is not limited to: "RoundTrip" (Buy player, hold on your team for a period of time, then sell back as a way to loan cash/player or subvert loaning rules). 10) Threats, intimidation, and extortion are not permitted under any circumstances. This includes in-game ("I will tell @ unless...") and out of game threats ("I'll find you and..."). Violation of this rule can result in suspension or immediate expulsion from the game. 11) The only commodity in this game is players, and are the only thing that can be bought and sold. Using anything else as part of any transaction is illegal and punishable. This includes (but is not limited to) things like: I'll give you tactics/formations/secrets/golden ball results if you pay extra for player X, or vice versa and selling your complete account.